Isabella
by Apurva
Summary: She picks. She charms. She chases. She kills. Rated M and I think you should already know why.


**Chapter 1: Introducing Impertinent Isabella**

**Disclaimer:**This Twilight/ Dexter crossover fan fiction is inspired by the _Dexter _series and _the Twilight Saga_. Both the books are respectively owned by Mr Jeff Lindsay and Mrs Stephenie Meyer. This story is fictional and meant for entertainment purposes. All characters and events in this fan fiction, other than those clearly in the public domain, are fictitious and any resemblance to real persons, living or dead; is purely coincidental. The author is in no way affiliated with the creators, owners or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story contains certain mature material that some readers may find offensive. Parental discretion is advised. No part of this fan fiction may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form or by any means, without the prior permission in writing of the author, nor be otherwise circulated in any form other than that in which it is available. The author is in no way liable to any readers or establishments whatsoever.

All rights reserved.

Copyright © 2011 by Apurva.

The moral right of the author has been asserted.

**Isabella**

**By Apurva**

"_So what you see, is only half the story_

_There's another side of me._

_I'm the girl you know,_

_But I'm someone else to you;_

_If you only knew…"_

**Prologue**

What was happening to me?

My head was spinning, my stomach was churning and I felt like vomiting whatever I had for breakfast that morning.

I had never felt so…human.

I had just killed my brother.

_**Flashback**_

"Hello, Seth! How are you doing this morning?" I asked.

"Oh, hey! I'm fine, how are you?"

_I am great older brother, but what about you?_

_Fuck you Seth._

"What are you doing behind my back, you nosy little pig?

"BELLA!"

_**Present Day**_

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Wait for me in the van, Jessica."

**Chapter one:**

**Introducing Impertinent Isabella**

"_Love, hurt; whether it's right or wrong;_

_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun."_

Sometimes I wondered if I was human.

Most of the time, I decided that I was indeed, a human.

"Please leave me alone, I didn't do anything!" My victim half-cried, half-shrieked.

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic behavior.

These were the times when I questioned my judgment. Humans were supposed to be the most intelligent creatures on the Earth; they were not supposed to be a stupid, crying messes.

Perhaps I was the only human on Earth.

The man swung his legs around wildly.

This was getting ill timed and exasperating.

"JUST LET ME GO!"

I knocked him out cold.

"_Ra-ra, ah-ah-ah, roma-roma-ma, Gaga, u-la-la,_

_Want a bad romance._

_I want your ugly; I want your disease,_

_I want your everything as long as it's free;_

_I want your love._

_Love, love, love, I want your love…"_

Apparently my cell phone had had to ring at this very moment.

I threw my victim in a corner and picked up my cell.

"Hello?"

"Swan, you are required at a crime scene this very moment."

"Sergeant DiMaggio?"

"Recognized me very easily, _Miss Swan_. Get your ass at the crime scene, 1139 Shelbyville Street, right _now_."

"Yes sir."

_Click._

I had to leave my victim alive for a few moments now.

The lucky human.

Usually, I would drug him up… but today I wanted to kill him right now. On the other hand, I couldn't kill my victims without any of my pre-death rituals, and I didn't have enough time to perform my rituals leisurely.

I could either tie him up, while he was still unconscious and shoot him up with drugs so he'd remain unconscious until I came back home.

Or

I could let him savor his last few moments, conscious.

Hmmm.

"Okay Daniel Meehan, let's tie you up."

After blindfolding him and tying him up securely to my task table with a generous amount of duct tape, I decided to wake him up.

If you were wondering-

It would be better if he would remain conscious all the while I'd be gone, so he could dwell over his mistakes and get more frightened while dealing with the prospect of being killed by me; just like his victims were killed by him.

See? Much better this way.

I punched him firmly in the stomach.

"AAAHHH! Wha- what? Whe- where am I?" He said feebly.

I quickly stuck duct tape on his mouth as well.

"Enjoy your final seconds on Earth, Meehan."

I locked the door of my kill room before I changed my clothes and left for the crime scene.

"Hey Bella!"

I smiled as I answered, "Good afternoon Detective O'Connor."

Detective Siobhan O'Connor frowned for some reason, but was called by one of the investigators for something before she could say anything to me.

"Isabella Swan! Where the fuck were you?"

"Sergeant DiMaggio sir, I was caught in traffic."

"Hey Sergeant, go easy on my little sister."

"Officer Swan, concentrate on your work!" Sergeant DiMaggio barked.

"Fine, fine!" My foster brother, Officer Seth Swan, yielded.

I decided that as the Sergeant had inconveniently interrupted me when I was about to finally get much-needed rest, I'd rather use my valuable time for some meaningful work.

"So, what do we have?" I asked one of the subordinate men in the forensics department.

"A badly damaged body of a woman has been found floating in the gutter of, uh, a Mr. Wilkinson's house, Miss Swan." The junior worker… I glanced quickly at his identity card, a certain Afton Bronx, answered.

"Alright, let me do my magic." I grinned for a split second at him.

He blinked a few times, seemingly dazzled; and turned red from…embarrassment at being caught staring at me…probably?

"Mr. Bronx, are you alright?"

"Yes Miss Swan. Uh, may I ask you something?" He looked timidly at me.

"Sure. What is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's written on your identity card."

"Oh! Oh." Disappointment colored his face.

"Where's the body?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"The body. Where is it?"

"Oh, yes. Come with me Miss Swan."

He then directed me to where the body was kept, looking saddened all along.

People had often asked me if I ever felt queasy at crime scenes. They thought that even though I was a bloodstain splatter analyst in the forensics unit of the Miami Metro Police Department, I must be uncomfortable working with blood. They had no idea how wrong they were! I told them that I was not affected by blood. I was not interested in informing them about my beliefs and needs. If I ever told them about whom I really was, or what my interests were…

"Holy shit!"

"Are you alright Afton?"

"This is my second time seeing the body, but it's just so unpleasant and that stench is just so… so… disgusting! I need to get a mask, I'll be right back." Bronx ran to fetch a mask.

Humans… you can never understand them.

"What's the verdict Isabella?" The Lieutenant questioned me.

I took a quick look at the nearly decomposed body before me.

"Judging from the amount of decomposition, this body has been in the gutter for about five to six weeks. She died due to multiple switchblade jabs at and around the neck. Though she tried to fight back, arbitrating from the short, unplanned cuts on the forearms, she ultimately died due to collapsing of the trachea. The attacker was definitely amateur, judging from the multiple depths of the cuts. I'm sure he or she was a first timer. You could probably be looking at a murder for revenge."

"Thank you Isabella, you help more than any other person in the forensics sector. You're the best… and yes, I'm sure you must have told Maggie to photograph the entire scene as evidence and to show me the inventory list when she's done?"

"Already told her, Lieutenant."

"Always Miss dependable! And you've taken the blood samples, right?"

"Yes lieutenant. There were a few blood clots around the victim's neck; I have taken them as evidence."

"As always- excellent work Bella. When can you give me the blood report on this case?"

"I can give you the blood report today, if you wish."

"I knew that I could rely on you Bella. We have other cases that need to be attended upon. Tell DiMaggio to complete all the file work on the Hester Homicide case. We have to report about both the cases to Captain Hunter immediately."

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Bella?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Take some rest honey. You work way too much." Lieutenant Carmen Sanchez smiled at me, her thick brown eyes fleetingly lighting and crinkling at the end.

"Sure Lieutenant." I tried to smile sincerely.

My smile must have looked genuine, as Lieutenant Sanchez smiled even more brightly and resumed her work, her short heels clicking on the ground as she went to order something to the in charge of evidence, Maggie O'Connor; a fiery redheaded and unusually perceptive girl, the younger sister of Detective Siobhan O'Connor. Strangely, even the highly observant Maggie didn't sense anything wrong with me, not that I wanted her distrust. Maggie enjoyed a high level of confidence amongst the seniors. If she would have had sensed anything wrong about me, then I would not have been working in the Miami Metro PD.

"Hey sis, how ya doing?"

"Don't you have any work to do Seth?" I snapped back.

"Why are you so _easy-going _and _friendly _all the time, little sister?" Seth asked sarcastically.

Maybe I'm irritable and unfriendly as I have left my target at home. Meehan needed to die to pay for his crimes and it had been too long since I had killed anyone. The dark passenger inside me was going berserk from being in control too long… I needed this. I just _had_ to kill him. There was no other option for a monster like me.

Yeah, as if I was going to tell him that.

I simply chose a better excuse for my bad temper.

"It's that time of the month, bunghole."

I watched impassively as his face turn beetroot red.

"Uh… I didn't know… Bells…" He stammered awkwardly.

"You ass, you've been my brother for over 20 years now. You are such a failure as a brother sometimes." I sighed dramatically.

"Ha-ha and you are sister the great." He tried to reply back but even he knew that his reply was inept.

"Officer Swan! Get your ass over here!" Sergeant DiMaggio growled irritably.

"It seems like you are not the only one suffering today." Seth whispered humorously.

I feigned to laugh and proceeded to collect blood samples from the almost-decayed body of the woman, while my brain thought up various ideas that my dark passenger and I had regarding finishing up with the prey.

I smiled darkly in anticipation of what was about to come.

"Hey _Miss Swan_. What the fuck are you smiling about?" A voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see the person who impolitely- that's putting it _politely_, disturbed my plans for the night.

Detective Siobhan _fucking_O'Connor smirked up at me. I wondered what I had done to make her believe that we were close enough for her to pull unsophisticated jokes and smile impertinently at me.

"I'm smiling about a joke Seth told me." I answered, hoping it was normal enough. I didn't want any trouble with any of the O'Connor siblings. The Captain took both of them very seriously, and I didn't want to put my much-respected position in the Forensics Department of the Miami Metro PD in any kind of jeopardy.

Even if Siobhan O'Connor didn't believe my excuse, suspicion didn't show on her face and she began to blab out some information from her red lipstick-coated mouth in a happy-go-lucky manner.

"I got some information about this woman. Mr. Wilkinson's maid has been missing for six weeks. Her son had registered a case in the station. He thinks that this woman could be his mother." She said.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Who?" Siobhan replied.

"The son of Mr. Wilkinson's maid. How old is he?"

"Almost 30 I guess, older than you." She answered.

"Then this woman cannot be his mother, she seems to be 28-29 years old."

"Then who is she?"

"That's your job to find out, Detective O'Connor." I replied.

"Don't go all _Detective O'Connor_ with me! I'm your friend! Call me Siobhan!"

"Okay, that's your job to find out; _Siobhan_." I smiled in a manner that I hoped looked friendly enough.

"That's more like it!" Siobhan chortled, showing all of her teeth.

I looked at her retreating form, thoroughly confused.

I don't even want to begin to_attempt_ to comprehend humans. Especially human females. You can never understand them.

I did all my work on the scene and then proceeded to inform Lieutenant Sanchez about all of the details.

"Miss Swan! I found this bracelet in the gutter where the victim was found. It has the initials JR inscribed on it."Quil Ateara, one of the investigators, called out to me.

I examined the bracelet carefully.

"Give this to Detective O'Connor's sister, Maggie O'Connor; as evidence. Also, tell Officer Swan to run an inspection of all the people in Miami who have the initials JR and have been reported missing. Okay?"

"Okay Miss Swan."

"Lieutenant Sanchez, I have done all the work and I will give you the blood report by 11 PM."

"Thank you Bella. You may leave." Lieutenant Sanchez smiled warmly.

"Thank you Lieutenant."

I ran towards my car. I just had to quickly get going to scrutinize my victim. I won't kill him until night; it's easier to dispose bodies in the dark. Plus, it is safer to kill in the night as either most of the neighbors lay sound asleep or noisily fuck like jackrabbits.

"_Ra-ra, ah-ah-ah, roma-roma-ma, Gaga, u-la-la,_

_Write a bad romance._

_I want your ugly; I want your disease,_

_I want your everything as long as it's free;_

_I want your love._

_Love, love, love, I want your love…"_

Who would call me now?

"Hello?" I answered exasperatingly.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

Edward was my boyfriend. Or at least, I pretended that he was my boyfriend. I had to pretend a lot of things to blend in with the society.

"Edward… I hope you're all right. How are Carlie and Avan?"

I know. He had two kids. He was not a widower though. His Russian wife, Tanya Olesya Veretennikova was serving jail time in Miami as her drug dealing business had been discovered. She was the main drug dealer in Miami, as well as a heroin addict, so now she was rotting in jail. Funnily enough, my brother had arrested her from their house, and then he had introduced us in hopes of getting us together. He had told me that he wanted to see me happy, and he thought that Edward was a decent and honest man. I hadn't wanted to disappoint Seth, and I had thought that I could have used a 'normal' companion for appearing more ordinary to the society. That's what normal people did, right? So I had started dating him. I was more interested in his children, though. I had always preferred children to adults. They were somehow untouched by all the shrewdness of the world and were innocent little creatures. Carlie Tatiana Veretennikova-Cullen and Avan Vasilii Veretennikov-Cullen were 9 and 7 years old respectively, they were also well behaved and fun loving. To be honest, I favored spending more time with them than with their father. I was… fond of them; they gave me the impression of being fond of me. He had sworn to me on our very first date that he had never known about Tanya's drug racket and that he had been thoroughly baffled when he found out about his wife's arrest. He had started the divorce proceedings and had sent Tanya the divorce papers to the prison for her signature, but she had refused to sign them.

"Thank you Bella. Carlie and Avan are just fine."

"Uh… okay."

"Bella? Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just thought that you might want to come spend the weekend with me." He replied nervously.

"Uh, sweetie… I'm sorry. I have to give a report to the Lieutenant today. We are dealing with a new case and there's a lot to do. I hope you understand." I half-lied.

"Umm… that's okay. You must have a lot of work to do." He said, trying to cover up his disappointment.

"Yeah, it's something like that."

"Okay then." He said supportively.

"Alright Edward, give my love to Carlie and Avan."

"Goodbye Bella. See you around."

Edward was a peculiar person. In some ways, he was as damaged as me. I found it easy to maintain a relationship with him as he had been left asexual by all the damage the case of Tanya must have had done to both his mind and body. It was great, as I had no interest in sex either. I was not a virgin. I had had sex before, but I simply didn't feel anything. You had to feel emotions if you wanted to enjoy being in a physical relationship… and to feel, you had to have a heart. Too bad for him, I was sorely lacking in that department. But it was good for me that I didn't feel anything. For me, it was better to be completely unresponsive to things that would almost certainly make a normal person feel something… I was a psycho sociopath after all. Instead, I pretended to have feelings. My foster father, the late Detective Charlie Swan had told me that if I would pretend to feel emotions, I might actually experience them someday.

I opened the door of my house, changed my clothes leisurely, completed the blood report, e-mailed it to Lieutenant Sanchez at 10:25 PM and had my dinner.

The clock struck 12 PM.

I guess it's time.

I unlocked the door of my task room.

"Hello Mr. Meehan! How are you?"

"Mrmmmgh…" He struggled to say something.

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

"Mrmmmmmghhhhggghh" he replied unintelligibly.

"Okay. Let me release you from all this pain."

I sauntered towards him while dragging my sharp nails across his right cheek. His muffled cries of discomfort reverberated through the room.

Time for the second part of the pre-killing ritual.

"Tell me Meehan, why did you kill them?" I asked coldly.

"Mahhhhahhrmmmmmmmmmggh." He cried.

"Oh poor you, I forgot that you still have tape on your mouth" I said theatrically.

"If you try to scream, I will slay you at once. Anyway, this room is soundproof. I just don't like noise." I said idly.

I ripped the tape off his face in one firm pull.

"Aaahhh!" He tried to subdue his screech of pain.

I decided to give him some credit for that.

"I don't normally do this… but I'll do it this time… I'll give you some morphine to ease your pain." I said in a falsely honeyed tone.

"_Why_ are you doing this to me?"

"_Why_ did you kill Gary Musso, Vincent Doakes and Sera Oken?" I snapped.

"I didn't do anything." He replied defiantly.

"I am asking you for the last time. Why did you kill Gary Musso, Vincent Doakes and Sera Oken?"

"I didn't want to kill them, it was just necessary at the moment." He replied.

"Ah, that was a terrible lie."

"I am not lying. That's the truth." He mumbled.

"Stop lying Daniel! Ok, _I'll_ tell you the truth, Oken was your niece. How could you have killed your own niece? "

"Sera Oken was nothing but an ungrateful bitch." Meehan jeered.

_SLAP!_

Daniel Meehan gasped for breath like a fish on land as the thundering sound of the slap I gave him resonated in the room.

I took out my knife for these special occasions from my tool bag.

I made a deep cut in his cheek to collect his blood for my personal trophy collection. While his yelps of pain annoyed me, the joy of getting one more trophy as I put a drop of his blood on a slide overpowered my short-lived irritation.

After I put the slide in my trophy box, I removed the blindfold.

Meehan blinked a few times before he opened his eyes completely.

"Sera Oken was your niece… But she was also about to inherit a large fortune on her 21st birthday. You wanted her to share the fortune with you, but she denied giving you even a small part. Instead, she wanted to share the money with her boyfriend, Vincent Doakes. You didn't want that; so you killed Doakes. Then you went on and hired Gary Musso to make Sera fall in love with him, so when Sera shared the fortune with him, you would get your part too. After that, you killed Sera so that the entire fortune would belong to Musso. However, Musso backstabbed you and refused to give you your share. So you killed him too. Didn't you?"

"Look, if I would have wanted the money, I would have only killed Sera… I haven't done anything. You got the wrong person." Meehan mumbled inaudibly.

"I know. You could have killed only Sera. But you had just completed reading a particularly interesting novel. So you tried to get the money just like the leading character got his money in it."

Meehan gasped.

"Unfortunately, the plan went horribly wrong and you needed to kill all three of them in the end. Right?" I smiled.

"Who are you? How did you know all this?" Meehan asked in a petrified tone.

"Answer to the first question, you don't need to know who I am. Answer to the second question, I have my ways… Anyway, enough small talk. It's time for the world to be rid of you." I smiled darkly.

"No…. you… you can't kill me!" Meehan thrashed around, trying to break free.

I stood still for a while, amusing myself with his tactics and enjoying the frightened and helpless look on his face… my inner monster rejoiced with triumph.

"Bye D. Meehan."

His screams stopped just after I slit his throat in one smooth motion with my knife.

I examined his neck, it had slit completely and the blood flowing out of his wound was sating my desire.

Drip… drip… drip…

I watched the drops of the dark red fluid fall all over the tarpaulin that I had spread in my kill room… Such a bloody mess… I smiled pleasantly, completely satiated. My dark passenger and I did a little victory dance on the successful accomplishment of yet another target.

I cleaned my knife and placed it back on its original place.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

I had promised him the morphine… Right?

Oops!... I did it again.

You shouldn't make false promises, Isabella.

After stuffing the blood-stained tarpaulin and Daniel Meehan's dismembered and disfigured body parts into one of the custom heavy duty garbage bags that I used for disposing bodies, I stuffed the bag into the backseat of my car and drove straight to my dumping ground.

I reached my dumping ground, a fast-flowing current adjoining the ocean and climbed into my custom-made yacht, the ironically named 'Slice of Life'. I steered it five miles away from the coast, and dumped D. Meehan into oblivion.

May you never rest in peace Meehan.

I went back to my house and checked if I had received any messages. There were three new messages. One from my brother, who wanted me to watch his dog, Angel, as he and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater were going somewhere that day.

_Seth,_

_I can't keep the dog. You remember that I'm allergic to dog fur, right? Make other arrangements. Sorry._

_Isabella._

I sent him the message. Of course, I lied about being allergic to dog fur. I couldn't keep Angel with me- all types of animals hated me. They wouldn't stay for one moment with me. I guessed that they sensed danger from me. Good for them.

The next message was from Detective O'Connor. She wanted me to join her and her sister Maggie for a shopping trip the next day.

I thought for a while before coming up with a suitable excuse.

_Siobhan,_

_I'm delighted that you invited me for the shopping trip with you and your sister. I would have loved to go, but I'm afraid that I can't come. I'm experiencing some feminine problems, if you know what I mean. I sincerely apologize for not being able to come. I'll try to make it up to you._

_Again, I'm extremely sorry._

_Take care and have a good night._

_Isabella._

The last message was from my pretend-boyfriend, Edward Cullen. He wanted to know if I could look after Carlie and Avan the next day for three hours, as he had to go to prison to meet up with Tanya along with his lawyer to discuss about the divorce proceedings.

_Edward,_

_I can look after Carlie and Avan tomorrow. I'll pick them up from school. Don't worry._

_Good night._

_Isabella._

I thought for a while, and then wrote what normal people would probably write in messages to their significant others-

_PS_

_I miss you._

I pressed send and plugged my phone to the charger.

The phone beeped and I was surprised when I saw that Edward had replied already.

_B,_

_Thnx so mch 4 d fvr. D kdz cnt w 2mrw._

_Gd nt n ms u 2._

_E_

Again, you can never understand humans, literally.

I took a pleasurable shower to remove all the dirt and grime that had accumulated on my skin from touching Meehan while humming a poem that I'd just made up-

_Slashing throats so better than chopping meat,_

_Sight of dripping blood so superior than a meaty treat._

_Shallow cuts, deep cuts adorning the body of a criminal_

_Are better in texture when compared to the cuts of veal._

_Human blood running through the veins_

_Like rivers running o'er silky plains_

_Shallow cuts vague, deep gashes crystal clear_

_Still not enough, time for another meal…_

Once I entered my room, I heard a lot of noise coming from the house adjacent to my home. I suspected that the people inside were having a threesome tonight from all the shouting-

"Oh fuck! Cum for me baby!" A male voice screamed.

That sounded like…

Can it be? Does that voice belong to Sergeant-?

"Demetri!" A high-pitched feminine squeal made me jump.

Ok.

"Jane!"

"Ah fuck! Cum for us Laurent!"

Apparently, Sergeant Demetri DiMaggio was having a threesome with a woman named Jane and a man named Laurent.

…

I decided to sleep once the god-awfully loud noises coming out of my neighbour's house stopped. I mentally thanked whatever high power that had finally decided to make the Sergeant and his playmates shut up, so I could get some richly deserved rest.

I slept very peacefully indeed, dreaming of blood dripping from Daniel Meehan's body and Sergeant Demetri DiMaggio giving a blowjob to the dismembered corpse.

I just didn't like the particular part where the Sergeant was giving a blowjob to Meehan, but I was concentrating on the gloriously ample amounts of thick red blood coating his body, anyway.

**A/N:**

**In chronological order, the songs used in this chapter are:**

_**Just Like You**__, Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana (2006)_

_**What the Hell?**__, Avril Lavigne, Goodbye Lullaby (2011)_

_**Bad Romance**__**, **__Lady Gaga,__The Fame Monster (2009)_

**Reviews are always welcome.**__


End file.
